S m i l e
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. Klavier couldn’t help but notice: Ema never smiled at him. Not once in her whole entire career as a detective. -Klavier&Ema-


_**-**_**S m i l e**_**-**__  
_Klavier couldn't help but notice: Ema never smiled at him. Not once in her whole entire career as a detective._ Ema&Klavier_

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with Gyakuten Siaban or Capcom in anyway.

* * *

In all the few months Klavier Gavin been working with the detective, he had never seen Ema Skye smile.

**Wait.** Let's correct that.

Ema had never smiled for _him_.

When she saw a bag of snackoos or forensic equipment, she smiled. Whenever she heard that she might be getting a raise the next month, she smiled. When she saw that former attorney Phoenix Wright, she smiled (a pretty big smile actually). Whenever she could at least sneak in a few moments with her own personally bought science equipment during investigations, she—wait let's revise that as well. Ema looked like she was _sparkling_ when she came a across a crime scene all by herself.

Ema Skye always seemed too sullen and quick to snap at Klavier whenever he came across her. He could understand a little on why, but she just looked too cute all flustered (and quite angry) whenever he teased her. That was another fact. He couldn't help but give a smug grin at all the times he caused her to go on rampages at work.

When they had first met, he gave a big smile of course—his brother had always raised him with the idea that good impressions led to a good relationship with co-workers and such.

"The name is Klavier Gavin, nice to meet you Fräulein."

She didn't bother giving a second glance, "Ema Skye." She looked at him up and down. Ema didn't seem that impressed with his rock star look with the shiny chains; especially when comparing to the other prosecutors who gave the impression of professionalism.

"Why so down Fräulein Detective? It's your first day on the job, and with _me_ no less." He grinned taking her hand and kissing it.

She quickly snatched it back and glared. It was far from the reaction that he would have expected. Most women would have been _swooning_ by now. Or at least be completely flushed from all the blood rushing to their head. Either way shouldn't she be happy with her job? She had been hired as a detective right away unlike most of the officers who had to work for the position—not that you really needed to do much to get promoted around the Police Department.

And that was the start of their rather awkward working relationship. She was pretty much the initial detective assigned to him in all the homicide cases that he took up, so Klavier always had to see her on a regular basis much to her dismay.

There had to be more than one reason to hating him _right_?

Klavier couldn't exactly pinpoint why it bothered him to know. Even with his high IQ and prosecuting-prodigy status, it never ceased to boggle his mind. Probably because he never handled such a woman like herself before. Yes, that had to be it.

It was after work like usual. Klavier and Ema had finished yet another case together—not that he really needed her help due to her lack of enthusiasm in the courtroom.

"I filed the report like you said. So it looks I'm done here," Ema stated ready to turn around and head for the exit. She just really wanted to get away from the prosecutor.

"Don't be so hasty Fräulein Detective." Klavier always tried to appear bright and carefree in front of her. It was a current experiment he was working on to see whether or not her foul mood would lift, "How about I treat us to some ice cream for a job well done on this case?"

Ema gave him a flat look, "No thanks."

With that she was ready to walk away and leave the department. Everyone was almost gone either way.

"Hey wait up!" grabbing his signature purple jacket from the chair he had just sat on moments ago, he followed suit while putting it on.

Ema just gave a heavy sigh. He really, _really_ didn't need to follow her.

"If not ice cream, how about a cup of coffee? Maybe even tea?" he tried one more time. Klavier usually didn't bother with a single woman this much seeing as how he could just get any female he wanted but Ema just seemed intriguing somehow.

As Ema was about to say yet another rather blunt response, she couldn't help but glance at her side.

A spotted beagle was wagging its fury tail at the sight of Ema. It was as if it was smiling at her presence.

Ema couldn't help but grin as she bent down so she could be face to face with the fury little fellow whose red leash was currently tied up to a pole. She was done talking with Klavier anyways so her attention was completely taken over by the female canine. It seemed the dog's owner was currently at the restaurant nearby which clearly had a sign that didn't allow pets.

"Wow, you're so cute!" Ema squealed petting the dog. She just couldn't help it with the happy-go-lucky expression the animal was giving, "Who's a good girl?"

Klavier couldn't help but stare. Here the usual sullen Ema was smiling and laughing at the beagle that was currently slobbering all over her cheek.

"Ack! Don't do that!" Ema protested, but she couldn't help but giggle at how ticklish the dog's tongue was on her face.

"I didn't know you liked dogs, Fräulein." Klavier commented bending down a little closer to see the dog.

"Well who says you have to know anything about me," Ema said dryly before turning her attention back at the dog that quickly lifted her mood when she started rubbing its neck.

Klavier just stayed quiet and sighed inwardly. He was rather used to her strange personality shifts.

"I love you! I wish I could take you home," Ema teased, petting the dog some more. She turned her attention back to Klavier; "Want to pet her?" she couldn't just completely forget about Klavier seeing as how he just kept gawking at her.

"Uhh, sure." Klavier never had much of a thing for animals.

This one though seemed friendly enough. Squatting down when Ema stood up; he reached over to the dog.

"Hey girl," Klavier smiled wearily.

It seemed he was completely wrong about his initial assumptions.

Rather that staying submissive like she was with Ema, the dog began growling and almost snapped at Klavier's hand if he didn't fall over first from the initial barking.

"Ack! What's wrong with this dog?" Klavier stared wide eyed at the now fierce looking beagle, "Geez! It's exactly like you Fräulein!"

Trying to stifle her laughed with one hand and failing, Ema squatted back down to Klavier's level, "You're just not confident enough, that's why." She grinned, petting the dog once more causing it to quickly revert back into wagging its tail at her touch.

"Confident, huh?" Klavier stayed by Ema's side, but kept a fair amount of distance from the dog.

Ema nodded, "Yup, confidence. You hide behind your glimmer and act like a complete playboy when it's not even necessary. You actually do well in the courtroom, so you don't need to act all flashy and everything." Ema teased, her eyes still focused on the adorable dog in front of her, "You agree don't you little doggie?"

The dog barked as if she was agreeing with Ema causing Klavier to frown.

"That's just my style you know." He retorted back a hint of disapproval in his voice. He couldn't help but wonder though if she was right about his reputation as a prosecutor. Did he really give that impression that he was faking all the smiles to her?

"I know," standing up. She looked at Klavier, "Well I have to go home now, see you tomorrow at work."

There it was—something that he had been longing to see for a while now.

She **smiled**.

At him no less.

Waving goodbye, Ema gave a real genuine smile (along with that very cute laughter of hers) before walking away to find the nearest transit station.

Somehow seeing the real thing directed at him made his heart skip a beat—something he never expected. Ema was definitely different from all the other women. As soon as she was gone into the direction of her home, Klavier turned his attention back to the dog.

"Do you thing she will ever warm up to me, girl?"

The dog gave a bark as a response.

"I thought so."

* * *

What did you think? I couldn't help but write this after seeing a really cute fanart of Ema and Klavier, haha! I pretty much made this oneshot a whim since I got distracted while writing my chaptered KlavEma story, _Rock Steady_—which I can hopefully update by next week. Hehe! Please review!


End file.
